Ten Things
by frolicks.with.froggies
Summary: Ten things you didn't know about your favorite Harry Potter characters. I've seen so many that I wanted to do one of my own :D
1. Harry James Potter

10 Things

1: Harry James Potter

* * *

1. Harry's biggest regret in life is not having saved everyone in the war. Even though he defeated Voldemort in the end, he wished he had defeated him sooner.

.

2. Harry often wonders what his life would have been like if he had listened to the sorting hat and gone into Slytherin.

Then he remembers what Dumbledore had once told him and decides that it is best not to dwell on the past.

.

3. Harry loves all of his children equally. Everyone thinks that he favors James more, but the truth is he's the hardest on James.

.

4. Harry and Ginny switch off giving their children first and middle names. Harry named James, Ginny named Albus, and Harry named Lily.

Harry often feels bad that he gave Albus the middle name Severus. But when he saw his son's eyes he knew that it shouldn't be any other way.

.

5. When people ask Harry what his greatest achievement is he always answers 'My children'. They think it's defeating Voldemort, but that's third.

The second is marring Ginny.

.

6. When Lily brought home Scorpius Malfoy, Harry nearly had a heart attack.

That was the first of many fire-whiskeys

.

7. Harry remembers telling Albus and James that they would marry red-heads. It was the Potter family curse (of course Ginny had walked in at that instant and he corrected himself quickly by saying blessing)

Albus ended up marring Alice Hannah Longbottom and James had married Tanya Boot. Both of whom were red-heads.

.

8. When James became a Gryffindor, Harry was pleased

When Albus became a Ravenclaw, Harry smiled

When sweet innocent Lily became a Slytherin, Harry fainted.

.

9. Harry wished that his kids could have had a normal life. That was one of the only things we could never give them.

.

10. Harry wished that none of his kids played Quidditch. He would hate to see them pulling the same stunts he had pulled. Watching Ginny had been freighting enough.

Unfortunately all of them played on their house teams.

James was a Chaser

Albus was a Beater

Lily was a Seeker.

* * *

Next: Ginny Potter

Feel free to suggest names. I've got a list of 70 and I'd love to make it to 100.


	2. Ginny Molly Weasley Potter

Ten Things

2: Ginny Molly Weasley Potter

* * *

1. Despite popular belief, Ginny loved being the youngest Weasley. She loved being the only girl. She just loved her family.

So when Lily was born Ginny decided she didn't want anymore children. Being the only girl and the youngest was special and more then a little fun at times. That was her gift to her daughter.

.

2. Bill was her favorite brother. Hands down, no questions asked.

He had been there for her, was more like a father then anything else. He was the only one of her brothers to write her while he was at Hogwarts. Of course he didn't start until Ginny asked him to so that she could learn to read. But he didn't stop once he left Hogwarts. Ginny loved him for that. When she was scared and alone during her first year, Bill still wrote to her.

.

3. Ginny named her children after Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, and Luna Lovegood.

Sirius, because he had treated her like an adult when they had stayed at Grimmwald Place. Dumbledore because he had given her a second chance in her 1st year when she hadn't deserved one. and Luna, because she was one of Ginny's first friends. When the Chamber thing was over Luna was one of the only people who would talk to her.

.

4. Lily told Ginny about Scorpius Malfoy the day she figured out she had a crush on him. He was one of her best friends as they were in Slytherin. Ginny had advised her daughter.

That summer Scorpius had came by to ask Harry's permission to date his daughter. That was the drunkest she had ever seen Harry.

.

5. When she married Harry everyone expected a large wedding. The press, the minister of magic, a full blow-out.

Ginny and Harry eloped.

Molly Weasley nearly killed them.

.

6. When Ginny first heard the story of Harry Potter, she had imagined a strong hero, a knight in shinning armor that would ride in and sweep her off her feet. When she first met Harry at Platform 9 and ¾ she saw a scruffy underweight boy who had a quite strength to him. When she had found out who that scruffy boy she was more then just a little disappointed.

Now, Ginny much prefers the real Harry to imaginary Harry.

.

7. When James got into Gryffindor, Ginny was happy.

When Albus got into Ravenclaw, Ginny was happy.

When Lily got into Slytherin, Ginny was happy.

It didn't really matter anyway.

.

8. When Harry fainted when Lily got into Slytherin Ginny laughed.

.

9. Ginny taught Lily how to fly. Harry taught Albus and James, but he didn't want to see his little girl on a Quidditch pitch. Lily was the best flier out of the bunch.

.

10. Ginny loves her children just the way they are.

James is the funny one who pranks people, he's charismatic and on the Quidditch team.

Albus is the smart one who studies quietly; he's the most powerful of the three.

Lily is the more deceiving one. She appears innocent and sweet (and she is most of the time), but is by far the most clever and manipulative of the three.

Ginny does wonder though if their names have anything to do with their personalities…

* * *

Feel free to submit names. Thanks to those who review :D

Next time: James Sirius Potter.

BTW, the reason I'm doing it in this order is because I always get the kids confused. This helps me keep it straight.


	3. James Sirius Potter

Ten Things

3: James Sirius Potter

* * *

1. Being the oldest son of Harry Potter is a very had thing to be. There are a lot of expectations from everyone but your parents.

On the other hand being named after your grandfather and your father's god-father can cause a lot of expectations too.

Sometimes he really wished he had a normal family.

.

2. James isn't afraid of anything. Except his little sister crying.

That's probably why Scorpius Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing for 3 days in a coma after he and Lily broke up the first time.

.

3. When his father told him about the red-head attraction he hadn't believed him. His first day at Hogwarts he met Tanya Boot.

He took after Grandpa Potter and basically stalked the poor girl for 5 years before she agreed to go out with him.

.

4. James got the Marauders Map from his father his first Christmas at Hogwarts. Albus got the Invisibility cloak his first Christmas. Lily also got something from their father. She never did say what it was.

.

5. James's favorite uncle is Charlie. Everyone thinks that it should be George because he loves pranks so much. But you can't ride a prank.

.

6. James once asked his mother about her first year in Hogwarts. She told him about how she was possessed by her diary.

That night James snuck into Lily's room, stole her diary, and burned it.

.

7. James loves Albus. James loves Lily. But if anyone in school were to ask him who his siblings were he would deny having any.

Unless one of them were in trouble... or Lily was being flirted with.

.

8. When James asked Tanya Boot to marry him the first time he was a first year.

Strangely she said no.

He figured he was just going too fast (even though he knew they were meant to be together and why couldn't she see it?), so he asked her to be his girlfriend.

She said no again.

So he kept asking. It took 569 tries, but eventually she came around.

It was a decision he made sure she never regretted.

.

9. When James was old enough to understand that people gawked at his dad because they thought he was a hero, he thought they were rather silly.

Of course his dad was a hero!

He had helped clean out James' closet without magic. That was pretty darn heroic if you knew how messy James was.

.

10. James loves his family. Even though there are so many presents to get at Christmas that he has to save up all year.

* * *

Please submit any names that come to mind.

Next: Albus Severus Potter


	4. Albus Severus Potter

Ten Things

4: Albus Severus Potter

* * *

1. Albus hates his name. He's heard James mutter about the expectations that are on him because of _his_ name. Well, James should try on Albus Severus Potter.

When people hear Albus they say, "After Dumbledore right? Great man… little off though." So what, he was named after a crazy man who was mega powerful? He's heard stories. Even though Albus does love ten-pen bowling, he will never wear bright purple robes.

When people hear Severus they don't say anything. A little sneer may appear on their face, but that's about it. No, oh he was such a great potions master or anything like that. It's a bit creepy to be named after a man who killed your first name-sake. What's even creepier is being named after the guy who was in love with grandma.

When people hear Potter they cheer. They never see beyond 'Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. What's more annoying is that you could kick your dad's ass in duel by the time you 16 and you'll still never get beyond him.

.

2. When Albus got sorted into Ravenclaw he was happy. He'd always pictured himself here. His cousin, Rose, also got into Ravenclaw. They were pretty much inseparable.

.

3. He hadn't believed his father about the red-head curse. But, when he met Alice Longbottom for the first time he thought that the sky's had parted and angels had started singing. Unfortunately he was a third year and she was a first year just being sorted.

She had been sorted into Ravenclaw so he got to know her and become her friend before asking her out to Hogsmead in her forth year and his seventh. It didn't help that Neville Longbottom was his Herbology teacher and knew that he was in love with Alice by her second year. It had been tough to pass that class.

.

4. When Lily found out about his crush on Alice she had called him a pedophile for weeks. Then she told him to be Alice's friend for a while.

Best advice he had ever gotten.

.

5. During his first year he got his father's invisibility cloak. James had gotten the marauders map. Lily told him about how she had gotten their father's first caught snitch. He envied Lily, hers seemed a lot more personal. With the snitch she would always be able to find dad...

He felt better when she asked him to keep it a secret from James who had been bugging her about it. It was so fun to torment James.

.

6. He first met Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore during his first week of school. James had convinced him to set off a dung bomb.

He had had a long and very confusing conversation with Albus Dumbledore. Everyone was right, he was crazy.

Severus Snape had taken one look at him and then had bluntly asked who he was. When had told him his middle name, the man had stiffened and then walked out of the portrait.

He had asked Dumbledore about that, and he had said that he had his grandmother's eyes. That had been one of the creepiest realizations of his life.

.

7. When Scorpius Malfoy asked out Lily, he had punched him in the nose. When he James had sent Malfoy to the hospital wing after the first break-up he had laughed. When they got back together he called dibs on the 2nd break-up.

Scorpius was in the hospital for four days. Lily had been pissed; she didn't understand why he had mauled Scorpius when she had broken up with him.

.

8. His favorite uncle was George. It takes a lot to get over the death of someone you love. It takes a lot more to do exactly what you would have done if they had lived. It takes the most to do it for them.

.

9. When Rose went on a date for the first time he had watched the boy through silted eyes. The poor sucker would be dead if he tried anything.

Rose was really scary, the poor bloke.

.

10. Albus loves his family, he really does. But when you need to buy 30+ presents a year so that everyone gets something you need to stop listening to the Pope.

* * *

Please submit names of who you'd like to see.

Thank you for reviewing

Next up is: Lily Luna Potter


	5. Lily Luna Potter

Ten Things

5: Lily Luna Potter

* * *

1. Lily loves her name. Lily after her grandmother, and Luna after one of the most interesting witches she had ever met.

However, she sometimes wishes that people saw her as the person she really is. When people here Lily Potter they think of her grandmother. When they here Luna they think about Luna the famous naturalist. Sometimes she wishes they saw Lily Luna Potter.

Scorpius Malfoy was the first non family member who did.

It had been on the train to Hogwarts. She had been searching for Rose when a boy with light grey eyes bumped into her. She had been transfixed by those eyes. When he asked her name (She later learned that this was unusually polite of him) he didn't even blink at it. She wasn't Lily Potter the tragic hero, she wasn't Luna Lovegood, she wasn't Harry Potter's daughter. She was just Lily. It was the best feeling in the world.

.

2. When Lily was sorted into Slytherin she was devastated. Now everyone would think she was evil and she would never be able to dominate the world.

On the other hand she was pleased. Now she would be able to get closer to Scorpius Malfoy.

.

3. Lily knows she's not the most powerful of her siblings. She also knows she's not the most likeable. She does know that she can manipulate her brothers to do all of that for her. And they never suspect…

.

4. When Lily wrote home about her new friend Scorpius her mother was pleased and her father was shocked.

When Lily wrote home about her new boyfriend Scorpius her mother was pleased and her father was shocked.

Some things never change.

.

5. When Lily wrote home to her mother about her new crush she was very supportive. She even gave her tips on how to seduce boys.

It worked ;)

.

6. When Scorpius broke up with Lily and he got sent to the Hospital Wing, she was mad at her brothers. She was also a little glad that they had done it.

When Lily broke up with Scorpius and got he sent to the Hospital Wing, she was pissed at her brothers. She yelled at them, told them how stupid they were, and didn't they realize that Scorpius was a great guy? She was also a little glad they had done it.

They made her realize that she still loved him.

.

7. When Lily got her dad's snitch for Christmas she loved it instantly. She told Albus about it and he looked a little hurt that his gift wasn't so personal. It was that look that made her resolve never to tell James.

He idolized Harry too much.

.

8. Lily hated being Harry Potter's only daughter. It made the nice guys too scared to talk to her, and the bad guys too cool to want to go near her.

Thankfully, Scorpius was somewhere in between.

.

9. Lily loves flying. Thank God mum had taught her how to fly or else she never would have been able to beat her brothers during the house games.

It was nice to have something that she could do better than them.

All her life Lily had been in the shadow of the brothers. So when she beat both of them for the Quitditch cup, when she was only a second year, it was one of the nicest feelings she had ever had.

.

10. Lily loves puzzles. She can tinker away at them for hours. Her family was a bit like a puzzle. Everyone fit together so perfectly. It was with her family that she felt like she really fit.

* * *

Up Next: Ronald Billius Weasley

BTW: THANK YOU!!!! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I've never gotten more than 5 reviews for a chapter before! Ya'll are great!

~K


	6. Ronald Billius Weasley

Ten Things

6: Ronald Billius Weasley

* * *

1. Rom Weasley was starved for attention and individuality when he was growing up. Having 6 siblings Ron doesn't have a single memory of being alone with both of his parents. Bill was head boy, Charlie was an amazing Quidditch Captain, Percy was intelligent, Fred and George were incredibly funny, and Ginny was the youngest and the only girl. He was just Ron, and that was a lot to live up to.

On the other hand, Ron had 6 people there for him. Through think and thin (for the most part) they were there. Bill always caught the spiders for him, Charlie taught him how to fly, Percy taught him how to read, and Fred and George taught him how to laugh. Ginny had been his best friend growing up, and she had looked up to him more then any other of their siblings.

There was one thing that Ron was never starved of in the Weasley house, Love.

.

2. There are a lot of terrifying moments in Ron's life. Facing Voldemort at eleven, Hermione getting petrified, Ginny getting trapped in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry in the maze, the Department of Mysteries, Hermione getting tortured are some. But if he had to choose one it would be watching Rose cry in terror as a Black Widow climbed up her leg. Ron had swooshed it off in an instant and cradled his crying daughter, shacking ever so slightly in fear.

It wasn't the spider that scared him, it was the thought of Rosie being bitten and loosing her.

.

3. When Ron and Hermione got married they decided they did want kids. Ron had originally wanted one, not wanting a child to be as starved for attention as he was growing up. Hermione didn't want one. She had been an only child and knew how lonely it could be. So the compromised on 2.

Hugo and Rose were the best two children he could ever dream of.

.

4. When Rose wrote home that she was in a heated confrontation with Scorpius Malfoy for top grade Ron had been more then a little worried. He remembered how Draco had looked at Hermione, something about smart woman turned Malfoy men on. So when Rose wrote home several years later that Scorpius was Lily's new best fried he had breathed a sigh of relief.

Now Harry would have to worry about having a Malfoy for a son-in-law, not him.

.

5. When Rose brought home Luna Lovegood's son, Lucan Scamander, he was sure that the boy would be a little off.

He turned out to be just as smart as Rose (and that was saying something)

.

6. Ron always wondered why Hugo never got married. For a while Ron suspected that when Hugo saw his parents arguing so much that he became terrified that that was what marriage was all about. Hugo did not like confrontation.

So even after Ron gave Hugo a long talk about how that was just Mommy and Daddy showed their how much they loved each other, Hugo still never bothered to find a girlfriend.

It was latter that Ron found out that Hugo was actually gay.

.

7. When Harry and Ron get together they never talk about the war or the harder parts of their school years. They talk about the fun things.

Because those were the best part of their school days, and neither of them want to think too much about Voldemort.

.

8. Ron was proudest of his mother when she killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Not because he hated the witch, because he did(!), but because she did it for her children, most of all Fred and Ginny. She was truly a lioness protecting her cubs.

.

9. When Rose wrote home about getting into Ravenclaw, Ron expected it and was proud of her.

When Hugo got into Gryffindor he whooped with joy

.

10. Ron loves his family dearly, but it really is a bit big. He would never wish anyone out of the family, but sometimes he wonders what it would be like to be in a smaller one.

* * *

Next is Hermione Jean Granger

Thanks to all who reviewed. Submit any names of people you would like to see. I've got most of the main people on my list so try for the more obscure


	7. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley

Ten Things

7. Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley

* * *

1. Hermione was an only child. Very few people understand how lonely it feels to be an only child. There's no to play with at home. You don't get to share your toys. When you have conversations with adults they use big words. No one argues with you. No one your age really understands.

Because Hermione was an only child she envied Ron. He had 6 siblings to love and fight with. He had someone to talk to who wouldn't use words that you can't understand, and he was never alone. At first Hermione couldn't connect with Ron because of the difference.

But latter, Hermione knew that Ron wished he could be an only child like her. And when Hermione thought about it, she realized that she was very lucky. She never had to share when she didn't want to. No one pulled her hair or played pranks on her. The house was always quite enough to read in. No one fought with her over the remote. She got her own room. She didn't have to fight with anyone for her parent's attention.

It was thanks to Ron that Hermione realized just how lucky she was to have such a great childhood full of love and singular affection from her parents. It was also thanks to Ron that Hermione knew that a happy medium of two children was ideal.

.

2. Hermione loved to read from a very young age. She had read all of Jane Austin's books, Narnia, Shakespeare, and The Lord of the Rings by the time she had entered Hogwarts. But it was because of Hermione's love of reading that she had never really made any good and solid friendships. She had been too busy with the fantasy world to come back down to Earth and get to know people who were _normal_.

When Hermione got into Hogwarts she stopped reading obsessively. The world she now inhabited was a fantasy world straight out of a book. So Hermione tried to make friends with real people. Thankfully she met Ron and Harry who saved her life in true fairytale form.

At heart, Hermione was always a dreamer waiting for a prince to come and sweep her off her feet.

.

3. The hardest thing Hermione ever had to do was erase her parent's memories and send them away. It broke her heart.

It was also for the sake of her parents that strengthened Hermione's resolve to win the war. Hermione knew she wanted to feel a warm hug from her mother and see her father smile fondly at her again.

.

4. Hermione did not completely drop her maiden name as was custom in the wizarding world. Originally, Hermione was just going to keep her maiden name and not add the Weasley name at all. Hermione liked Granger. It suited her well, and it fit with her name.

When she had mentioned to Ron that she didn't want to change her name they had one of their biggest fights ever. It was that fight that taught Hermione the first rule of marriage, compromise.

.

5. When Hermione was still in Hogwarts she had hated Draco Malfoy. Lavender had once whispered to Hermione that Draco had a bit of a crush on her, and Hermione had been disgusted by the idea.

Imagine what their children would look like! Bushy haired blonds with buck teeth and pointed faces? No, Hermione's features and Draco's features would never go well together. Hermione and Ron on the other hand… well Rose and Hugo turned out to be the perfect blend of their parent's. Getting all the best qualities.

.

6. Hermione had always though Luna was a nutty girl who would never go anywhere in life. She was pleasantly surprised when Luna found success being a naturalist.

When Rose wrote home about Lucan, Hermione hadn't been worried. In the end Hermione had been wrong about Luna (and Hermione was rarely wrong). Lucan was probably brilliant, because Rose wouldn't like him if he wasn't.

.

7. When Hermione found out that Hugo was gay she wasn't really that surprised. She had had a great uncle on her father's side who was gay, and a cousin on her mother's side. Hermione knew that odds were…

And really, Hugo was always such a sweet tempered boy with such a flair for the dramatic, how could he not be? Hermione had just know!

Of course there were the love letters that she had found might have given it away…

.

8. When Rose got into Ravenclaw Hermione had been pleased to say the least. Truthfully, Hermione had chosen Gryffindor because she had felt a bit of connection with Harry and Ron and had known that was where she should be. Hermione had always wondered what if would have been like to be in Ravenclaw. She was glad that Rosie hadn't chosen Gryffindor just to be with someone else.

.

9. Hermione has always been close to Harry in a way Ron never will be. Harry and Hermione were both new to the Wizarding world, they both had been unsure of where they belonged at Hogwarts, and they both had been alone up until coming to Hogwarts. Harry was the brother that Hermione had always wanted, just as Hermione was the sister that Harry had never had. Hermione was brilliant where Harry was powerful. They made an excellent team.

Ron would always be close to Harry in a way Hermione never could be. That was ok, because Ron and Hermione were close in a way Harry could never be either ;D

.

10. Hermione truly loves hat she has been excepted into the Weasley family. There is always someone to talk to, always someone who cares, always someone who can relate always warmth and affection.

But Hermione will always love her muggle family the most.

Because, as warm and loving as Molly and Arthur are, they will never be her parents. And Hermione rather likes the quite that comes with her first family after all.

She is their only daughter, who had their only grandson and their only granddaughter. Those grandchildren will never be mixed up with the others, will always get more then one present from grandma and grandpa, and will understand the muggle world.

In the end Hermione and her family got a happy medium. Just like she always wanted.

* * *

Next is Rose Weasley

Thanks to all who review and sorry for the long gap. Hopefully it won't happen again. Hermione was just a bit harder to write and I was going for a more heartfelt type thing.


	8. Rose Weasley

Ten Things

8. Rose 'Rosie' Weasley

* * *

Rose Weasley was not named after a dead person.

And contrarily to popular belief, Rose wished that she had been. James, Albus, and Lily may all wish that they were named something original like Rose was, but truthfully they all had someone to look up too, a guiding light if you will, and Rose always wished that she had had something similar to give her a direction to go in life.

Rose Weasley really wished that she had direction, because no matter how smart she was, Rose was just to scatter brained to decide what she wanted to do.

.

2. Lorcan Scamander was the first person to give Rose direction. It was because of this that Rose fell in love with him.

Lucan wanted to travel the world and explore different cultures and bring back unknown magic's, different customs, and of course have great adventures full of danger and intrigue.

Rose didn't really want to have a great adventure, they sounded far to terrifying. But Rose did want to write about Lucan's adventures, and to do that she would have to go along for the ride.

.

3. When Albus fell in love with a first year Rose had laughed hysterically! Silly Potter's with their silly red-head curse.

Of course when she first found out about the curse when she had been about 4 or so she had asked her daddy if she would marry Albus one day, so maybe Rose wasn't one to through stones.

.

4. Rose's first class at Hogwarts was Charms with Professor McLaggen.

He had spent the first half the lesson prattling on about how he had once been the love of Hermione Granger's life. He bragged about how he had helped Hermione solve the great mysterious surrounding Voldemort. He then had the gall to say that he had left Ms. Granger when the war was over because she was cheating on him with Ronald Wesley (or something like that).

Rose had spent the second half of the lesson correcting Professor McLaggen and explaining how Hermione, Ron, and Harry had _really_ won the war with the help of Albus.

Professor McLaggen turned beat red and didn't mention his great love ever again. He didn't apologies either. He did, however, offer Rose and Albus extra credit if they never mentioned what he had said to Hermione.

.

5. Lorcan and Rose met during Rose's third year. Rose knew of Lorcan, as Luna was a friend of her parents. But Luna was always traveling and didn't stop in too often.

Lorcan was a fifth year and was a new prefect. His twin Lysander was poking fun at his twin and saying that he was sure to attract all the girls now. Lysander had proceeded to tell Lorcan how girls all went for non prefect boys who took risks and were dare-devils.

Rose had stood nearby quietly listening to the conversations when she decided she would help Lorcan out. Her father had been a prefect and he was a real daredevil! He had helped defeat Lord Voldemort after all. So Rose had marched over to Lorcan and had planted a rather passionate kiss on him. The poor bloke just stood perfectly still and when Rose had pulled away she had looked him in the eye and winked. She then told him, 'Sorry, but there's something about prefects that get's me all hot and bothered.'

Rose had quickly walked away from the two shocked twins and once out of sight had run to the Library and hide. That was the most daring thing Rose had ever done and she was completely mortified.

Lorcan had found Rose after a week of frantic looking. When he saw the pretty girl he walked straight up to her and kissed her. Rose didn't respond. When Lorcan pulled away he had smiled at Rose and said, 'Sorry, but there's something about girls who help me stand up to my brother that makes me want to get to know them. Any chance you would like to go to Hogesmede with me?'

Of course Rose said yes

.

6. Hugo never told Rose that he was gay. She had found him making out with a guy in a broom cupboard. The boy was just one of the first few boys that Hugo experimented with, but he eventually settled down in his seventh year.

Hugo had been extremely embarrassed when Rose found him, but Rose had understood. She had, perhaps, been a little too understanding. Because the next day she gave her brother several books about what to do if you are new to homosexuality. Hugo had been even more embarrassed. But that was just Rosie's way of supporting him.

.

7. Rose pretends to be scared of spiders.

She isn't, but she pretends so that her dad won't feel left out. Whenever Rose sees a spider she screams. It helps her dad not be so self conscious of his fear, and it gives him a chance to protect his baby girl. It's because Ron always protects Rose from the spiders that she knows why he's the bravest dad anyone could ever ask for.

.

8. The Sorting hat wanted to put Rose in Gryffindor. As soon as it heard Weasley it was prepared to call out Gryffindor. It didn't even look in her head.

Rose had shouted in her head that the hat really need to look in her mind before sorting her, it was only fair after all. And when the hat did it shouted Ravenclaw. The hat then apologized and told Rose that there hadn't been a Weasley **not** in Gryffindor for four generations. It had gotten a bit tired of looking.

The Sorting hat taught Rose two valuable lessons. One, always make people look past Weasley or else they never will. Two, Rose was much more then the normal cannon fodder Gryffindors that came out the Weasley clan. Rose was glad that she was too smart to be cannon fodder.

.

9. Rose loves that she had two very different families.

Her mom's family is calm and quite and she gets lots of singular attention there. Rose really enjoys being with Grandma and Grandpa Granger. They always smile kindly at her and explain the muggle world to her in a way that Papa Arthur never could.

Her dad's family is loud and rambunctious. There is always someone to talk to. Always 20 other children to play with, and all the food anyone could ever eat.

But Rose's favorite family is Lorcan's family. They aren't normal; they've seen a thousand different things that no one else would believe. They would never back down from what they believe in, even if it men they were mocked. Luna always listens wistfully, and Rufus always has the most amazing stories. Lysander always plays jokes that aren't too extreme. Lorcan always showers her with love and attention.

Rose would never tell anyone that she loved Lorcan's family the most. She would never trade her family for anything. Rose is really just happy that she's found somewhere where she can be happy, have a people to talk to, get attention, but also have fun.

She also likes that Lorcan and her can actually get some privacy without anyone really noticing or caring ;D

.

10. Rose once heard the story of the 12 dancing princesses. She thought that it was the perfect story in her family because there were about 12 female cousins. Latter she thought that the story of Muse's fit better because each Muse lead a separate and interesting life and had a unique talent.

Much latter Rose realized that she didn't need to include everyone else in her fairy tale. She also realized that she didn't want to. So Rose adopted the Little Mermaid as her new favorite fairy tale.

After reading the original version Rose wanted to be like the Mermaid. She wanted to take her life in her own hands and try to find happiness away from the norm of what her family expected.

Even if she did turn to foam at the end.

* * *

Next: Hugo Weasley (and yet he does have a real sweetheart, I just wanted to save it :D)

**AN: I got a very constructive piece of criticism and tried to take it to heart. Hopefully this one got into the heart of the character and didn't just restate dry facts that JKR gave us.**

**Also, the list of which characters I'm using is now the first chapter. Please feel free to comment on it, and I'm sorry if I repeated a name. Tell me if someone you want to see isn't on the lists. I don't mind doing more the 100. (If I ever get that far!)**


	9. Hugo Weasley

Ten Things

9. Hugo Weasley

**Warning: Contains mentions of gay relationships**

**

* * *

  
**

1. Hugo Weasley always thought that his mother had been high when she named him.

Hugo understood that his parents wanted to do the R and H letter thing, and that they didn't want to name their kids after people. Hugo was actually rather cool with that.

Honestly though! What kind of name is HUGO? It sounds like some kind of stupid incredible hulk! Hugo's only conclusion as to why his mother had named him Hugo was that she was high on morphine or something. That, or he had given her hell during her pregnancy.

.

2. Hugo first realized that he was gay in his second year at Hogwarts. He had just turned 13, and one of his roommates had given him a rather nice birthday present.

Hugo had hugged the boy while saying thank-you. Originally it was supposed to be a manly hug. But something about hugging him made Hugo fell rather warm in the chest. So he hung on a bit longer then what is strictly appropriate for boys.

Hugo had inherited a good portion of his mother's intelligence. Even though he didn't study as much as Rose, he did have a good deal more common since then most wizards (who were probably some of the most nonsensical people he had ever met!), and Hugo quickly reasoned that most teenaged boys developed crushes on girls when they hit the teenaged years. Hugo hadn't. He also realized that most teenaged boys didn't get warm feelings from hugging their roommates. The obvious conclusion was that he, Hugo Weasley, was gay.

This wasn't really such a bad thing. Wizards had not been overly pleased with Christianity because it condemned witchcraft. Because of this, the wizarding world didn't really have an opinion on homosexuality. Add that to the fact that it had been discovered that Albus Dumbledore had been gay, and Hugo didn't really have to worry about people persecuting him because of his sexual orientation.

.

3. When Hugo was sure that he was gay, he decided that he should experiment a bit. It wasn't hard to figure out which boys were gay, and Hugo had several flings with them. When he thinks back on those boys he doesn't remember much. Just nameless faces in broom closets. That was all Hugo had really wanted anyway.

Hugo's parent's had a very volatile relationship, full of arguing and tense moments. Hugo didn't like confrontation. Hugo decided that he didn't want a relationship until he was ready to deal with the arguments.

In Hugo's seventh year, after several flings with random boys, Hugo met someone who refused to be a simple fling. Eric Finch-Fletchly was a fair and small boy in his 5th year when Hugo discovered him. Eric was calm and rarely argued with anyone, but he refused to have anything to do with Hugo unless it was for a real relationship.

Thus someone finally broke through to Hugo, and Hugo learned that you don't have to argue all the time to have a relationship.

.

4. Hugo loved his uncle Charlie and Charlie's girlfriend Ima Call more then any of his other extended family members. Charlie and Ima bother worked with Dragons in Romania and every summer after he started Hogwarts Hugo would go visit his uncle. He would always go alone, none of his cousins, aunts, or uncles would come during the two weeks that were **his**. Charlie made sure of that.

During his stays Hugo learned how to approach Dragon's safely, how to harvest their skins, and once he even rode one (!).

.

5. Hugo had always known that he would be in Gryffindor. He was cut from the same mold as most Weasleys. His father had told him that the hat was so set in its ways that it rarely looked into the minds of Weasleys.

For some odd reason, the hat did look into Hugo's head. The hat looked for a good 10 minutes. It didn't say much, and while it looked around Hugo's head Hugo became more and more nervous. It wasn't normal for the hat to do this, especially not to a Weasley boy. They were Gryffindors! Eventually the hat did call out Gryffindor, but it didn't give Hugo a reason for it's long sorting.

Several years later, after Hugo had been sent to the Headmaster's office Hugo asked if he could ask the hat something. The Headmaster had said that was fine, and Hugo had asked the hat why it had taken so long to sort him. The hat said that Hugo's sister Rose had been so adamant that not all Weasleys were Gryffindors that the hat been paranoid that she was right.

Then the hat said that Rose must be a rarity, because every Weasley that he had sorted after her had been Gryffindors through and through.

.

6. Hugo was not particularly talented at magic, nor was he smart enough to shine on paper. Hugo was average in all of his classes except one. Hugo was a genius at potions.

Neither of Hugo's parents were particularly good cooks, and Rose blew up about 3 stoves during her first few cooking ventures. Hugo on the other hand inherited his grandmother's skills in the kitchen. When he turned 8 Hugo insisted that he do all the cooking because he was scared of getting food poisoning. His mother had humphed, and his father's ears had turned red, but Hugo did gain control of the kitchen in the end.

Because of Hugo's cooking skills he new the difference between; dice, chop, stew, crush, mix, and blend. He also knew that the best recipes needed a bit of tweaking to make them perfect, that experimenting could make a dish a thousand times better.

Hugo carried over these skills to potions and Hugo excelled. He was perhaps the only Weasley to excel at potions. No doubt, Severus Snape rolled over in his grave.

.

7. When Hugo graduated he became a potions master. He apprenticed himself to the famous potions master Gordon Gable for 3 years, and then got a job at Saint Mungos experimenting with different cures for diseases.

Hugo's greatest accomplishment was a wedding present for his cousin Albus' new bride. A potion that could repair the pathways between neurons and restore sanity to those who had been tortured by the cursiotis curse. Hugo Weasley went down in history!

Of course it was because of his discovery that a new hypothesis broke out through the wizarding world. Was it a coincident that two very brilliant wizards, Albus Dumbledore and Hugo Weasley, were gay? Was there a link between homosexuality and brilliance?

Hugo snorted when he heard that! It was just ridicules.

.

8. Hugo and Eric adopted twin girls when Hugo was 28 and Eric was 25. The girls' names were Helena and Hannah. Their parent's had died in a fire caused by accidental magic. The two girls were Muggle-born, and had unwittingly caused their parent's deaths.

The muggles had had their memories erased, and the two girls had been brought to the ministry. When Uncle Harry had told them about the two girls in need of a home Hugo and Erica had known that they needed to adopt them. They both knew what it was like to be misunderstood, and the girls needed a place where they wouldn't be judged because of their accident.

.

9. Eric loved going to the opera.

He couldn't sing a note, but there was something about musicals that Eric loved.

On the other hand, Hugo despised the opera. He could never understand a word that they sang; he found them stupid and plain boring.

But Hugo always went to the opera with Eric because that's what you do when you love someone. You go to places you wouldn't normally go, and you do things that you wouldn't normally do.

That was when Hugo learned what a relationship meant to him. It didn't mean arguing all the time, it didn't mean hot sex and make-out sessions in a broom closet, and it didn't mean going out of your way to impress them.

It just meant doing something for them, with no expectations other then their happiness.

.

10. Hugo, Eric, Helena, and Hannah make a rather odd family. They fit well enough with the Weasleys, and rather well with the Grangers. But Hugo only sees them on special occasions, and they are just his extended family.

Eric, Helena, and Hannah are the best family anyone could ever ask for because they keep him on his toes and don't let him retreat into his quite shell. Hugo loves them because they make him be more then a gay potions master/ hermit crab (because Hugo does have a tendency to be both crabby and retreat into his potions lab).

* * *

Next: Fred Weasley I

Thank-you all for you kind reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm not really too happy with this chapter, it's not really that funny (probably because Hugo's not that funny)... But I think the next one will be funnier because it's about Fred :D My favorite Weasley


	10. Fred Weasley

Ten Things

10. Fred Weasley

* * *

1. Fred can remember the first war.

He was about 3 at the time and he can remember his mother crying a lot and uncles Fabien and Gideon not visiting anymore. What he remembers the most though is the sudden stop of tears and the great happiness that seemed to envelop the wizarding world. His mother smiled again and his father was home more often. He and George eventually understood that it was because of Harry Potter that their life was suddenly a much gayer place. They resolved that one day, they would thank him.

.

2. George was the most important person in the entire world to Fred. They were identical twins and genetically, they were the same person. He could finish George's sentences before they even left his mouth, complete any action his twin needed without needing to be told, and laugh at a joke that was pervaded through a look. Fred loved George more than anyone else in the world.

Fred also hated George more than anyone else in the world. Even from birth they weren't their own persons. It was always Fred and George, George and Fred, Gred and Forge. It was never JUST Fred. He sometimes wished that he could be alone and people know which twin he was. It was annoying and frustrating at times. Especially when it came to girls. How many girls had confessed to him thinking he was George? How many had not cared when he said he was Fred? They couldn't tell any difference between the two after all.

It wasn't George's fault. He felt the same hate Fred felt anyway. After all, they were technically the same person.

.

3. Fred once had a crush on Hermione Granger. It was during his 6th year while the Tri-wizard Tournament was going on.

He didn't discover his feelings like Ron did, with Hermione sweeping down the stairs looked beyond beautiful.

No, it started when she gave him that disapproving look right before he put his name in the cup. That look that said, 'this is stupid and you know it. It won't work, and you're just doing this for attention.' The look had been right in a way, he wouldn't be able to get past Dumbledore and he knew it. Fred and George didn't do stupid things for attention though, that was where Hermione was wrong. They did it for the fun, the danger, and most of all; to make people laugh. It became his personal goal to make Hermione Granger loosen up and laugh. He began to spend a large amount of time making her smile, and he fell in love with it. He had to work hard to make Hermione smile, and it was the most beautiful smile in the world. Well worth the hard work in getting it.

Of course he had seen the way Ron looked at Hermione at the Yule Ball. So he gave up. His little brother needed that smile more than he did.

.

4. Fred had two heroes.

The first were the Marauders. They were his guide to mischief making, the bar he and George had to meet. They were what he obtained to be when he was young.

But Fred grew up in a way. He surpassed his heroes.

The second was Minerva McGonagall. Now there was a brave woman. She stood by her beliefs and did anything she could to help her Lions. She took stunners for Hagrid and stood up to Umbitch. Not to mention that she always had very yummy biscuits in her office.

In the end it was Professor McGonagall's face that he thought of when he marched into battle. He died hoping that he had lived up to her braveness. That and that maybe there was a biscuit waiting for him in the afterlife.

.

5. Fred loved to terrorize Ron.

It started in a perfectly fitting way. His first prank. Ginny had been extremely mad at Ron for not having a tea party with her. In retaliation Fred had transfigured Ron's stuffed bear into a spider. Ron had screamed like a little girl and Fred had been in trouble for weeks.

It had been worth it to see his little sister laugh.

One could say that it was because of Ron that Fred and George learned the joy of wreaking havoc.

.

6. Fred once got caught while sneaking into Honeydukes. Ambrosius Flume found sneaking out of the cellar. The man had smiled slightly and had shaken his head, muttering how if figured they would tell someone about the passage. Fred had asked the man if he met the Marauders and Mr. Flume had laughed and said that those boys had snuck out of his cellar more times than he could count.

Fred asked the man if he was in trouble for using the tunnel and Mr. Flume had just smiled tightly. "No, of course not young man. But be sure to not tell others about it. I don't want kids running around down here. But if you know about the Marauder's then you must be a mischief maker. And who am I to deny Hogwarts her fun?"

This made Fred wonder if the castle was alive and WANTED pranks to be played.

.

7. Fred and George paid Harry back by giving him the Marauder's map.

When they found out about Prongs being Harry's father they wondered if maybe the map had a spell on it for it to get back to family members.

Then they realized that the idea probably came to them because it was 'Harry-God Danm- Potter' and that he had the kind of luck that attracted necessities like the Map. How many life threatening situations had he been in? Surely enough that he needed all the help he could get in the staying alive department.

.

8. When Fred found out from Ron that Harry had been using the map to stalk Ginny while he was searching for the soul bits, he wanted to kill the 'chosen one'.

The map was supposed to be used for pranking, not sister stalking!

.

9. Fred had a thing for the color Orange.

It was a slightly crazy color that made people stop and look. It was bright and cheery, but also had a bit of bight it in it.

He once say Angelina Johnson wearing orange lipstick and he had wanted to snog her till her knees went weak.

When he asked her to the Yule ball, Fred asked Angelina to wear an orange dress. She agreed, and though it wasn't her best color, to Fred she looked amazing.

.

10. Fred loved his family more than anything in the world. They were fun to prank, and they loved him even though he drove them insane. He couldn't imagine being anything but a Weasley. Large group of 'blood traitors' that they were. He didn't care that they were poor, to him, they were rich in love. That and laughter. For there was nothing Fred Weasley loved more than the sound of laughter.

* * *

Dedicated to Ainsaboo. Who reminded me that, yes I do have a story I need to write…

Next up is George Weasley. Eventually….


End file.
